Goodbye My Love
by shiorifoxiesmom
Summary: Kurama says goodbye to the one he loves, Hiei. Two shot, complete. Not related to my other stories. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

This started as a one shot but with enough incentive I might make it a two shot. (Hint, hint, please review.) I've always given my stories a happy ending until now. Let me know what you think.

**GOODBYE MY LOVE**

"Excuse me Mr. Soma. May I have a moment alone with my son?" Nodding, Mr. Soma quietly left the office.

Turning to her son, Shiori tried once again to reason with him. "Shuuichi, it doesn't have to be like this."

Kurama didn't meet her gaze. "Yes, Mother, it does."

Sighing she tried a different approach. "You know I always meant for you to have the house for your wife and children. Don't look at me like that. I know that's not going to be. That doesn't mean you couldn't live there with…"

"No!"

Undaunted Shiori continued. "Shuuichi, he's been your boyfriend for almost a year now. Don't you think it's time…"

"Mother, I've told you, he's not my boyfriend. We're just lovers. Convenient SEX, that's all we are to each other." Kurama emphasized the word 'sex' trying to get her to let it go.

It didn't work. "You can't lie to me Shu-Chan. I've seen the way you look at Hiei. You're in love with him and I think he loves you too."

At first his eyes widened in shock, then he turned away and hung his head sadly. "I never told you it was Hiei, Mother. You may be right about my feelings but you couldn't be more wrong about his. Hiei barely admits we're friends. He's never allowed anyone to know that we're lovers. The fact that you figured it out only makes me believe more than ever that this is the way things have to be."

Kurama rose from his chair and opened the door. "Mr. Soma, my mother is ready to sign the papers now."

When Mr. Soma came in Kurama didn't retake his seat. "Mother, I've read through all the papers, everything is in order. All you have to do is sign. I'll see you later at home."

With that Kurama walked out leaving his mother behind.

XXXX

Three days later Kurama woke to find his lover dressing and preparing to leave. Sitting up, he allowed the sheet to slip down his bare chest to pool in his lap. "Hiei, wait. I was hoping we could talk."

Hiei didn't turn around, he just continued dressing. "Not now Fox, I have to go."

Kurama moved to the edge of the bed, holding out a hand to his lover. "I really need to talk to you about something Hiei."

Hiei just picked up his sword. "Kurama, I told you, I don't have time right now. I shouldn't have even stayed last night."

Dropping his hand, Kurama nodded. "Hiei, there's something very important that I need to talk to you about. I've invited everyone over for pizza Friday night. I'd like you to be here too, though I really need to talk to you before the others get here."

Hiei reached out to open the window. Turning to look at the redhead on the bed he sighed. "I'll try, that's the best I can do Fox."

Rising naked from the bed, Kurama approached Hiei. "Then I guess I'll see you when I see you. Goodbye Hiei."

Hiei was surprised when Kurama leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss before turning to go into the bathroom. He could tell Kurama was upset about something and considered staying until he heard the shower running. With a last look at the closed door Hiei flitted out the window.

XXXX

Kurama opened the door for his guests. "Come on in everyone. Your timing is perfect, the pizza just got here."

Busy greeting Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Koenma and Boton, Kurama didn't feel Hiei enter his bedroom upstairs. Nor did he see the fire demon, his ki masked, watching them from the landing on the stairs.

Yusuke played bartender and passed out sodas and beer. "Hey this is great Kurama, thanks for inviting us."

Kuwabara was opening pizza boxes. "Kurama, where's your mom? She always comes out to say hi."

Kurama had just been standing there watching his friends. "My mother is… out of town."

Yukina was looking around the living room. "Kurama, why is it so bare in here? Aren't there usually pictures on the shelves?"

Keiko too had noticed things weren't where they belonged. "Yeah Kurama, where's your mom's crystal collection?"

Kurama drew a deep breath. "Everything is packed in boxes in the other room. My mother's company transferred her and we're moving. She went on ahead to find us a house. The movers are coming tomorrow and then I'll be joining her."

Everyone was quiet, the pizza was forgotten. Keiko and Boton looked ready to cry. Yusuke stood and walked to Kurama's side. His mouth opened and closed several times before he spoke. "Then this is really a goodbye party isn't it? You bastard, how could you spring it on us like this?"

Kurama looked from Yusuke to the rest of his friends. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you."

Yukina suddenly gasped. "Kurama, where's Hiei? Have you told him yet?"

Kurama couldn't meet Hiei's sister's eyes. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he answered her. "No, Yukina I haven't told him. I tried but he didn't have time for me. I invited him here tonight but he obviously had more important things to do than be here for me."

On the landing Hiei's eyes were wide with shock. He didn't hear anything else as he slipped back up to Kurama's room. Looking around he wondered how he hadn't noticed the absence of Kurama's books and pictures. Even the bed was bare accept for a lone blanket and pillow.

He didn't know how long he just stood there when he heard a plunk on the floor. Looking down he saw a dark orb on the carpet. Picking it up he looked at the gem before placing it in the center of the pillow. "Goodbye Kurama."

Without looking back Hiei flitted out into the night.

XXXXXX

Several hours later Kurama went up to his room. His friends had gotten over the shock of his leaving. They had all had a great time though it was many hugs and kisses later before they finally left.

Walking to the window Kurama looked sadly out into the night. Quietly he whispered to the darkness. "I'm sorry you didn't make it Hiei. I would have liked to see you one last time."

Not even bothering to undress Kurama sat on the bed. As he moved to lay down he noticed something on the pillow. Picking up the gem, he stared at it in disbelief realizing Hiei had made it after all. Holding Hiei's tear gem close to his heart, silent tears of his own slipped from his eyes.

"Goodbye my love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho.**

**GOODBYE MY LOVE**

**Chapter 2 **

Yukina walked into the forest near the temple. She knew Hiei was there somewhere but he refused to show himself.

She, along with the others, were worried about Hiei. In the months since Kurama had left, Hiei had become more brutal and more withdrawn. He would go to Makai for weeks at a time only to return gravely wounded. He took missions for Koenma but only the most dangerous, always coming back near death. When he wasn't off fighting he would hide in the forest watching over Yukina, never coming out to speak to her or anyone else.

Unlike the others however, Yukina knew of the pain in her brother's heart. Now she was on a mission, she wasn't going to just stand by and watch Hiei get himself killed. She knew he was watching and she knew just how to flush him out.

Everyday she had come to this clearing, calling him, begging him to speak to her. Kneeling down, she withdrew a small dagger from the folds of her kimono. She held it up to the light before lowering the blade to her wrist. Looking up to the trees she didn't raise her voice as she spoke to him. "I know you're there Hiei. I can't do this anymore. I won't stand by and watch while you kill yourself. Watch me now brother and see how it feels."

Without hesitation she pressed the blade into her skin. As she expected, the blade didn't even draw one drop of blood before Hiei quickly but gently disarmed her. Not allowing him a chance to get away she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Hiei. Don't fight me, I just want to help you."

At first he stiffened in her arms. It took a few moments for him to register the warmth of being held in someone's arms. It had been months since he felt like this and it hurt more than he wanted to admit. Sighing, he leaned into her. Closing his eyes he whispered into her ear. "Yukina, tell me what to do. How do I make it stop hurting?"

She tightened her arms around him. "You're a fighter Hiei. You've just been fighting for the wrong thing. If you love him, fight for him."

He stayed in her arms several minutes as he considered her words. Suddenly he pulled away and jumped to his feet. The sadness had left his eyes. Now they sparkled with new life. In the blink of an eye he flitted away. A moment later Yukina felt a hasty kiss on her cheek accompanied by a whispered "Thank you sister."

Touching a hand to her cheek she giggled as happy tears filled her eyes. Jumping up she ran to the temple to tell everyone the good news.

* * *

It only took Hiei three days to locate Kurama. He spent the next two days observing his movements. Each day Kurama had breakfast with his mother before going off to his ningen school. After school he went to work in a flower shop. Then he would return home to have dinner with his mother before going to his room to do his homework. Basically his life was the same as it was before only without Hiei and his friends.

Now, watching Kurama have breakfast with Shiori, Hiei had an idea. Yukina's feminine instincts had known what was in his heart almost better than he had himself. Perhaps it was the same with Shiori and her son. After all there was no one that Kurama was closer to. Making a quick decision Hiei flitted off.

Meanwhile Kurama was just serving his mother breakfast. "Shuuichi, this is wonderful but I don't expect you to spend your summer break from college taking care of me. Why don't you go home and visit your friends?"

Always calm and composed Kurama barely missed a beat at his mother's suggestion. "No Mother. I've cut all ties with my life there. It's better this way."

Shiori sighed. "Then I guess I shouldn't ask you to go back and check on the house for me. The people I'm renting it to are out of college on break too and the house is empty until it's rented at the beginning of the next term."

Kurama stopped what he was doing to stare at her. "Mother, the papers you were to sign with Mr. Soma were to sell the house not rent it. What's going on?"

Shiori stood in front of him and reached for his hand. "Shuuichi I just couldn't do it. It's your home, where you grew up, where your friends are, where your life should be. I know in my heart it's where you belong and some day when you realize it, you'll go back there. When that day comes that house will be there waiting for you to welcome you home."

Kurama drew a deep breath before he spoke. "Do what you will with the house Mother, but I'm never going back. You'd better get going or you'll be late for work."

Nodding, Shiori said goodbye then left for work. She didn't work far away and always walked. Her rout took her right through the neighborhood park. Distracted by her thoughts, Shiori almost didn't see the dark figure ahead of her on the path. Looking up now, she gasped before giving him a welcoming smile. "Hiei!"

Hiei's heart stopped a moment at the smile she gave him, Kurama's smile. He almost jumped when she stepped forward and gave him a big hug. Tentatively he returned it realizing it felt much like Yukina's loving embrace. "Hello Shiori."

Pulling back Shiori looked deep into his eyes. "Oh Hiei, you look as miserable as my son. I hope this visit means you're here to patch things up between you two."

Hiei couldn't hide his blush. "I was hoping you would tell me there's still something to patch up. Did he tell you about us?"

Smiling, Shiori pulled out her cell phone. "He didn't have to Hiei. It's obvious to anyone with a heart how you and Shuuichi feel about each other. Just let me call work and tell them I'm going to be late and we'll sit down and have a little mother to son talk. Let's see if we can't find a way to get you and my other stubborn son back together."

Hiei's heart began to pound. He didn't know whether it was Shiori calling him her son or that he would be back with Kurama soon, but both made him feel better than he had in months, maybe ever.

* * *

Kurama was in the kitchen when he heard his mother come home from work. "Hello, Mother. You're early today. Dinner isn't ready yet."

Shiori kissed his cheek as he stirred the spaghetti sauce he had simmering on the stove. "That smells wonderful Shuuichi. I bet you've been here cleaning and cooking all day, haven't you? Well, it's time you took a break, I'll finish up here. You go take a walk in the park. I saw some beautiful wild flowers among the trees up on the hill behind the playground this morning. Now out, I won't take no for an answer."

Before Kurama could utter a word of protest Shiori had practically pushed him out the kitchen door. Shrugging, he headed toward the park. She was right. He had been cooped up in the house all day and the fresh air felt good. Without thinking he headed straight for the spot she mentioned.

Kurama was admiring the wild flowers when he felt a demon presence. Calmly drawing a rose from his hair he continued deeper into the trees away from the playground. It wasn't long before the demon stepped out of the shadows ahead of him. Stunned into immobility Kurama could only whisper in shock. "Hiei."

"Hn. I'd say it's nice to see you old friend but I can't. My friend would have said goodbye when he left. You just left." Hiei was slowly advancing on Kurama, his red eyes aflame.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when Hiei drew his katana. "Wonder why I'm here Fox? I'm here to get something that belongs to me. You have it and I want it back. Draw you weapon Kurama, I intend to fight for what's mine."

Kurama barely had time to dodge Hiei's attack, rolling away just ahead of several katana slashes. Rising to his feet Kurama backed away. "Hiei, anything I have is yours. We don't have to fight. In fact I won't fight you. I can't fight you."

Kurama's voice had lowered to barely a whisper as he fell to his knees before Hiei. With both hands he held the rose out to his former lover. "Hiei, I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I tried, but it was so hard. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done."

Hiei stopped but didn't lower his sword. "Then why did you do it Fox? Was it fun for you? You pretended to be my friend, made me trust you as my partner then left me like I meant nothing to you. Like everyone else that ever claimed to care about me. Was it all a joke to you? Was I just another sex toy for the great Yoko Kurama, another notch on your bed post?"

Kurama lowered his hands allowing the rose to slip from his fingers, tears filling his eyes. "None of that is true Hiei, but if that's how I made you feel then you deserve your revenge and I deserve to die by your hand. I only have one request. There are things I never told you and I want you to listen. Then you may do as you wish. Take whatever it is of yours you think I have, kill me, I don't care anymore."

"Say you peace Fox, but make it quick. I don't want to be late for dinner." Eyes downcast, Kurama didn't see the gleam in Hiei's eyes at the last statement.

Kurama tried to swallow his tears but they continued to flow as he spoke. "You were my first friend in this life Hiei, my best friend ever. I never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. One of the happiest days of my life was when we became lovers. It was also one of the saddest. I knew you would never feel for me the way I felt for you, my friend, my partner, my lover… my love. You are my heart and soul Hiei. I had to leave. It broke my heart knowing you barely accepted my as a friend and only tolerated me as a lover."

As Kurama continued he didn't notice Hiei lower his katana. "You asked why I left. I thought leaving would help me get over you. Make me forget the pain. I was wrong. At least before I left I got to see you, got to touch you and hold you sometimes. Now I not only have an empty heart but empty arms too. If you never believe anything I have ever said believe this Hiei… I love you. I always have and I always will."

Hiei wound his hand in Kurama's hair forcing him to look up at him. "Stupid Fox. You never even asked what I came here for."

With his head pulled back Hiei could see his tear gem hanging from a silver chain at the redhead's throat. Seeing where Hiei's gaze traveled Kurama raised a hand and clasped it around the gem. "No Hiei please. It's all I have left of you."

Hiei was slowly lowering his head. "Hn. I gave that to you. Do you really think I would come here for something as insignificant as a tear gem? No, I came for something much more valuable than that. Something that belongs to me and I'll never give it back… you."

Kurama didn't even have time to gasp as Hiei's lips swept down on his in a passionate kiss. Still on his knees Kurama grabbed Hiei by the cloak and pulled him down to the ground with him. Without breaking the kiss, they wrestled for several minutes before Hiei had Kurama pinned beneath him, the Youko's hands captured above his head. When Hiei reluctantly broke the kiss he had a satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm claiming what is mine Kurama, and I'll fight to keep you if I have to."

The withering form beneath Hiei moaned at the loss of contact. "I'm yours Hiei. I always have been. My love is one thing you'll never have to fight for."

Stealing another kiss Hiei released Kurama, rose and picked up his katana. "Come on Fox, I'm hungry and I told you I didn't want to be late for dinner."

Playfully they raced back to the house. Opening the kitchen door Kurama peeked in. "Mother, is it alright if I invite someone for dinner?"

Shiori smiled as she looked at her happy son. "Shuuichi, you know Hiei is always welcome in our home."

Opening the door to allow Hiei to enter Kurama looked suspiciously back and forth between his mother and lover. "How did you know it was Hiei Mother?"

"Because that's Hiei's smile you were wearing when you came in. Besides we planned this all this morning, didn't we Hiei?" As she spoke Kurama noticed there were three places set at the table.

Kurama was even more surprised when Hiei nodded and accepted a hug from his mother. "Yeah and I had to wait all day for you Fox while she went to that stupid ningen work place."

Shiori laughed. "I'm sorry Hiei. I left as soon as I could and shoved Shuuichi out the door the minute I got here."

Kurama finally found his voice as they all sat at the table. "Alright I have to admit you two outwitted this fox tonight. Though I won't say I'm unhappy with the outcome. Thank you Mother, for not giving up on me and Hiei."

Kurama smiled as Hiei spoke between bites. "Don't forget to thank Yukina too Fox. If that demon sister of mine hadn't lit a fire under me I might not be here."

Realizing Hiei must have been starving himself Kurama served him more food. "We'll do it together Hiei, just as soon as we get settled in our house back home."

Shiori was beaming. "Oh Shuuichi. You've made me so happy. You and Hiei are back together and going home where you belong. At least for now, right Hiei?"

Once again Kurama was looking suspiciously back and forth between his mother and lover. _Ningen work… demon sister… Fox. _These were all terms that should have raised suspicion from his mother. In his deadliest Yoko Kurama voice he questioned his lover. "Hiei, just what else did you and my Mother talk about this morning?"

Shiori scolded Kurama. "Now Shuuichi, don't take that tone with my new son. He just enlightened me on a few thing that you should have told me about a long time ago. Perhaps tomorrow you and I should have a little talk of our own. In the meantime why don't you boys go to your room and finish making up while I take care of these dishes."

She kissed them both on the cheek and wished them a good night as she shooed them out of the kitchen.

In Kurama's room Hiei looked nervously at his lover. "It's really not my fault you know. She called me her son. Gave me hope that I could get you back. When she asked more about me somehow everything just came out. Damn it Kurama how were you able to lie and keep secrets from that woman for twenty years. She had everything out of me in less than an hour."

Kurama laughed as he took Hiei in his arms. "It's alright Fire-Fly. I've had twenty years learning to accept a mother's love, you've only had one day. Maybe now you can understand why I was unable to leave her when I had the chance."

Hiei didn't hesitate to snuggle into his fox's embrace. "I do Fox. That's why I told her we would live in the Ningenkai for a while. When you're ready, maybe when her life ends, we'll go home to Makai."

Kurama looked ready to cry again. "Oh Hiei, thank you. I can't believe I could I have been so miserably unhappy this morning and happier than I've ever been in my life right now."

Hiei pushed Kurama down to sit on the bed then cuddled onto his lap. "You weren't the only one unhappy Kurama. You nearly destroyed me when you left. I made Yusuke and Kuwabara nuts chasing any demon that would fight with me. It took Yukina threatening to slash her wrists before I would listen to reason. She's the one that convinced me that if I wanted you back I should fight for you."

Kurama scooted back on the bed laying Hiei down beside him while never releasing his hold on his fire demon. "I'm sorry Hiei. I should have told you how I felt. I could have prevented all of this."

Hiei brushed back Kurama's hair. "No Kurama, you were right. I don't think I would have handled it well if you had told me you loved me then. It took losing you for me to realize just what you meant to me. I know I haven't said it… I'm so used to rejection… even now I'm…"

Hiei stopped when warm lips met his in a gentle kiss. "It's alright Hiei. Even if you can't say it, I can feel it, and I love you too."

Hiei rolled Kurama under him, straddling his hips and pinning his shoulders to the bed. "I might still be a little… afraid of laying my heart out before you, but I will because… I love you Kurama."

Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck. "Oh Hiei, you've made me so happy. Now why don't you let me show you just how much I love you. You have way too many clothes on Koi."

Kurama wasted no time removing all of their offending clothes. Then proceeded to show Hiei just how much he loved him.

* * *

Two weeks later Yusuke slapped Kurama on the back as he and Keiko were leaving. "Kurama, this welcome home party was way better than you're going away party."

Kuwabara came up on his other side. "Urameshi's trying to tell you we're really glad you're back Kurama."

Keiko pushed Yusuke aside to hug Kurama. "We really missed you Kurama."

Boton slipped an arm around him as Koenma addressed him. "We were all plotting how to get you back. We had to do something before Hiei got himself killed."

Kurama smiled as Hiei tried to hide behind Yukina. "Thank you all for taking care of Hiei for me."

Stepping in front of Yukina, Kurama gave a deep bow. "I want to especially thank you Yukina. Without your help Hiei and I might not have gotten together."

Yukina took his hands so he would rise. "I couldn't let my brothers continue to be unhappy, I had to do something. Welcome to the family Kurama."

After accepting a kiss from his new sister he drew Hiei out from behind her. With their arms around each other they said goodbye to their friends, then went upstairs.

In their room Hiei and Kurama snuggled naked in the bed. "Are you happy Hiei-Koi?"

"That's a stupid question my Fox, of course I'm happy. I have you for my lover, my sister, our mother and those idiots that call themselves our friends. What else could I want for Kurama?" Shyly Hiei nestled his face in Kurama's neck, breathing in his sweet smell.

Kurama bit his lip nervously. "I hope there's one more thing you might want Hiei. I know we can't legally marry here Hiei, but I was hoping you'd agree to be my mate."

Shocked Hiei raised his head. Slowly a shy smile crossed his face. "Maybe I was wrong. There is one more thing I want… to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Kurama."

Kurama whispered in between kisses. "I love you Hiei."

THE END

Wow, this ended up way longer than I intended but as usual I was on a roll and couldn't stop. I only meant to get them back together then before I knew it I had written Yukina and Shiori into it and couldn't write my way out of it. This is the end though, as I said, it's only a two shot. I hope you liked it. Please let me know with a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
